


Her bedtime story

by LolMouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gay, Polyamory, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolMouse/pseuds/LolMouse
Summary: She asked her girlfriend for a bedtime story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time there were two girls**

**they were incredibly gay for each other**

**had sex and shared domestic fantasies**

**and they wanted to live together**

 

**I love you. The end~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend asked me for a bedtime story. I gave her one. She declared that unlike my other stories it "probably wouldn't make it to Ao3." Here it is.


	2. And then there were three

**There once were two girls**

**And then there were three**

**A perfect domestic fantasy**

**They didn't have pearls**

**Nor garden with tree**

**But for each other they'd cross the sea**.

 

 

 

**I love you both very much. The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life comes at you fast  
> Some good, some bad  
> But I'll never regret  
> The times we've had <3
> 
> She wanted a story too.


End file.
